The invention relates to ketal polycarboxylate compounds, methods for preparing such compounds, liquid and solid detergent formulations comprising them, the use of the compounds as detergent builders, metal chelants and thresholding agents, and the use of the detergent compositions containing such compounds in washing processes.
The compounds have utility in complexing various metal ions, including alkaline earth metal ions, such as calcium ions which contribute to hardness in water. In combination with detergent compounds and compositions, the compounds are useful in improving the cleaning ability of the detergents. Thus, the primary areas of utility for the compounds are in water treatment, e.g., for water softening and as detergency builders and threshold agents.